The Monkey King
by Sabere Commander
Summary: A baby boy is found by the Son family, a family of werewolves. They took him in and gave him the name Goku. Unfortunately, the boy has difficulty with some of the most basic of monster abilities. Concerned for his future, his parents decide to send him to Yokai Academy with the hopes of teaching him how to properly blend in. They never took into account just how crazy it was.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

It has been a very long time since I wrote anything. To try and ease my way back into it, I decided to do a Dragon Ball Z crossover. This is just for practice but I would still appreciate some criticism on my writing style and technique. If you could do that, I would appreciate it very much. Now, without further delay, here is the story.

 **The Monkey King**

 **I**

" **The Son Family**."

* * *

Once upon a time, there were humans and monsters living on Earth. The two sides constantly clashed and the monsters, while physically unchallengeable, were certainly not as crafty as humans. As new advancements were made, the population began to climb and the numbers of humans began to grow. Methods were developed to combat those that had preyed upon them for generations. Across the centuries, humanity began to slowly gain the upper hand over its rivals. Quickly, monsters became overwhelming outnumber by a a dangerous for with a superior wit and no remorse. The monsters, whom had ruled the Earth for thousands of years had been usurped by their very prey.

In order to survive, many monsters had to develops a way to hide in plain sight. Those that would not or couldn't, it made no difference to the humans, were hunted to extinction. Even when they fled to the deepest reaches of the wilderness, humans found and cut them down. They few that could adapt changed their appearance to that of a human, all whilst keeping the true identity a secret. It became the name of the game to blend in more and more seamlessly. They did so well in disguising themselves and remaining unseen that they had vanished entirely from the mind of humans. Unfortunately, a few reckless monsters was all it took to keep the myths of their kind alive through the centuries.

Regardless of any enduring _myths_ or _folktales_ , monsters had managed to blend into society with ease.

Sometime near the present day, a monster couple owned a rather large piece of land in Japan. The land consisted of several acres of forest for miles around and, at the center, was a complex. The center piece was a rather large manor that was connected to several smaller structures and wings by a large and intricate courtyard. It had many luxuries that most people wouldn't know what to do with. Luxurious kitchens, indoor theater, seven bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large underground garage were but a few of the things worth mention.

Despite this, despite the deep wells of money secure in their bank accounts, the couple was not happy. Since they had wedded, they had spent so little time together. He had explained, numerous times, that he had an important job to tend to. He wanted to spend more time with her as well but his schedule would not allow it. That marked the first time the husband had ever been slapped before, let alone by his own wife. She had screamed at him that night, screamed that this was not the life she had married him for. She wanted to have a real family _with the man she loved_ and not to be a wife in title only.

That night, the husband left their home - unable to handle the whirlwind of emotions his wife had become. He didn't pay any attention to where he was going. He just needed to be somewhere he could clear his mind of everything. To escape the pressure of work, a demanding spouse and the idea of a family. Before he knew it, he hand found himself deep in the woods on a rocky ledge overlooking a steep decline.

He wasn't bothered in the slightest about his sudden arrival there. He also wasn't worried that he had discarded his human form long ago. Those things happened when one underwent the transformation. The transformation itself was only easier when under as much emotional distress as he was. The situation was just wrong and he knew that his wife was right. He had been brushing off, starving her of affection while trying to maintain his hectic career. Everything had been escalating far too quickly for him to get his bearings and now he was paying the cost.

He looked up to the sky and saw the crescent moon hanging above the landscape. He stared at it and did something he hadn't done in ages. He howled, he just howled away all of his sorrows in one breath full of air. After that he just waited and continued to stare at the moon, as if it had some answer to his troubles. He had no idea how long he had been staring before he composed himself. He had left the estate a while ago with Fujiko in a mess.

He went to turn his back to the cliff, to head home, only to halt went an explosion nearly popped his ear drums.

He clutched his ears in agony, and wailed. He took an unsure step before turning to scan the lower forest for whatever had made that noise. Nothing could be seen from up atop the canopy where he was. His eyes shifted frequently before a white glow secured his attention along with a muffled roar. His jaw went slack while his mind jumped to the conclusion that it was a falling satellite. It took but an instance before his body reacted to the object. He turned away and pushed off the ground before a shockwave lifted from his feet and flung him far away.

The satellite had slammed into the ground at a speed far exceeding that of sound. It had landed at the bottom of the incline, so far below where the werewolf had been. The sheer force of it flung tons of dirt and rock into the air and flattened any trees within a hundred feet. The grassy incline had been torn asunder and large cracks reached all the way to the top. It was a miracle that the werewolf hadn't been killed.

From his spot on the ground, he under a layer of dirt that nearly covered his entire body. With a fit of coughs, he heaved himself onto his unsteady legs. Though his kind were renounced in the monster community for their powerful legs and great sense of balance, even he couldn't brush off an impact like that. He turned around as soon as he could to view the destruction behind him. The sheer scale of the devastation was enough to paralyze him on the spot. He felt his person again, giving each limb a thorough examination before letting out a breath of air. He then focused his attention on the crater at the epicentre of it all.

Any person with an intact sense of self preservation would had left well enough alone. They would have left the crash site and allowed the government to recover whatever the thing was. He was no ordinary person and the shock of the event had muffled any survival instincts within him. His hysterical curiosity had a strangle hold on him. It drove him closer to the edge in an attempt to peer through the smoke.

It wafted to and from in large plumes of toxic gray gas. More than two hundred feet down from where he stood. Despite the obscurities, his enhanced eyes could make _something_ out amidst all of the haze. He learned further, the furthest he felt safe leaning, to try and gleam some kind of detail that would let hon guess what it was. Then the was a jerking motion and he sank a foot. He realized it a moment too late and, to his horror, the ground fell out from beneath him.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

The smell of fire and charred wood filled the area. A hint of burnt ozone was also detectable but only just barely. These smells overloaded the nose of the werewolf and caused him to jump awake. He slowly pushed himself to his elbows before taking in the surrounding area. In just a second he realized he had fallen into the crater.

He paid no mind to the fact that his body hadn't been horribly burned by the crash site. Instead he rushed to stand only to collapse with a yelp. A pulsating pain was in one of his ankles, an injury he must have sustain from the drop. He quickly looked around for a rock that could help him gain his footing. Much to his displeasure, the are was unnaturally smooth with the only thing he could gain purchase on being the satellite its self. Sure, the other end of the crater wasn't nearly as steep but crawling of there would be far slower than attempting to use the satellite. With a heavy and painful grunt, he crawled towards the satellite.

Half way through the crawl, he reverted back to his human form. With much less body weight to drag, it was much easier to reach the object. Without even considering the possibility of being burnt, he hauled himself onto his good leg. That was when he finally took in the material the fallen object was made from. It felt like some kind of rock but looked like a foam of sort and, if the crash was any indication, much stronger than steel. A casual glance revealed a glass viewport situated on the roof. His curiosity egging him on, he chanced a peak inside.

Let it be known that he was not a scientist, he was even caught up with the latest gadgets on the market. Be that as it may, he was one hundred percent certain that what he was seeing wasn't normal. A bunch of machine wiring, an astronaut, a freaking alien were more believable. Right before his very eyes laid the sole occupant of the _pod._ A baby that couldn't be older than two years old had just plummeted from the sky in some sort of _spaceship._

He did a double take to ensure he wasn't hallucinating.

A few swear words were mumbled under his breath. He watched the sleeping baby before glancing around himself. As insane as everything was, he couldn't just leave a baby in a freaking _spaceship._ He took a deep breath and grit his teeth before transforming into his true form. He cusped what seemed to be the lid to the pod and began to pull. A ear screeching squelch occurred as the metal joints tore apart. A slick hiss and peeling came from some form of rubber seal between the plates and the lid.

With a heave, he let the lid fall off the side of the pod and clattering into the dirt. Beneath him lied the baby and with it, a tail that he hadn't been able to see through the window. Not only was it a baby in a spaceship but it was a monster too. He quickly shifted to his human appearance once again. The idea hadn't really occurred to him of putting the child in an orphanage but the tail would ensure that idea remained buried indefinitely. Humans did not like monsters and that was a mild way of putting it. He swallowed as he realized what needed to happen and how it would look to his wife at home.

This would surely not be construed as anything other than saving a monster baby from a fallen spaceship.

"Come on little one, let's get you out of here." He cooed as he picked up the child from the pod. He gave them a quick examination before sighing. He looked into the pod one last time before he began his long and very painful journey to the edge of the crater. After that would be an exponentially longer walk back to the car. If only he remembered where he had parked it before running off into the woods.

The entire journey would be tiring on its own for anyone. It would be exhaustive for one with an injured ankle. It would be high unbearable for one with an injured ankle and a baby in tow. He didn't know his he had managed it but he had. That being said, he truly didn't have the patience nor energy to endure another round with Fujiko. He thanked whatever gods there were that she didn't immediately lay into him.

"Touma? What on Earth happened to you and why do you have a child?" Fujiko had lost her sharp edge that she held while arguing. This time, it was a refreshing tone of concern. This did bring up something important, the baby. Touma had already decided on a explanation on the way home. He wouldn't tell her of the pod, that would be insane. He would explain what happened in a much more believable way.

"I found the kid while I was out. He was in a carriage all by himself." He explained before seeing her suspicious stare. "I stuck around for a while to see what was up. No one came by and I couldn't just take him yo the authorities." He held the boy up and displayed the tail and waited for her response.

"What are we going to do with him?" Fujiko took the child from his arms.

"We'll have to take care of him if we can't find his parents." Touma replied before adopting a concerned look. Meanwhile, Fujiko adopted a very venomous glare and pointed it at him. He couldn't stop the tiny worm of guilt that burrowed into his heart. "Fukjiko, _we'll_ take care of him... together." She didn't relent, not immediately, but after he held her gaze she let out a tired sigh.

"Alright." She said before looking to meet his eyes with a soft smile. "I'll give this... _us_ a shot if you do to."

Touma couldn't help the tired smile that came over his face. Though he was sapped of energy, at least the it had ended on a positive note...

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

One month had passed since the abandoned monsters was brought into their family. They had tried to find his parents but with all monsters in hiding, the search was pathetically slow. The fact that Touma wasn't ready to five the boy a name drove Fujiko up a wall. She needed to find a reprieve from her husband already. He was trying to make an effort, she couldn't deny it, but sometimes he was top stubborn for her tastes.

At least she would get to have a break. Her father's sixtieth birthday was upon them and she wasn't going to miss it. Plus, it was an opportunity to introduce the little cheeky monkey to her father. Touma wouldn't be joining them as he was following leads on his possible parents. She sighed, at least he wasn't missing the trip for another work task.

She slowed the car down she had been driving. The dirt road up the mountain ended there and a stone pathway continued ahead. Through the light foliage and rocks, she make out the lights to her father's house. She pulled the baby from his car seat and quietly locked the car before heading up the path. The boy had fallen asleep during the car ride, which was good. He normally had enough energy to last the whole day and then some.

She couldn't help the yawn that escaped her mouth. It was true that she had wanted to be a mother; however, this was not what she had imagined. The movies and hearsay had always made it seem so much more serene than it was. Maybe it was because this was her first and she had to get her metaphorical sea legs for raising a child. Then again, movies and novels always did have a tendency to romanticize things.

After walking along the moonlit path, she reached the front of her father's home. It was a humble abode compared to hers. Three bedrooms, a single bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room. It was the same house she and her siblings grew up in. Childhood memories flashed for an instance before fading away, she needed to visit more often. With a grand smile, she gave the door three knocks. It was answered almost immediately by her older sister.

"Fujiko!" She quickly yanked her into a hug. "It's good to see you, you don't ever call." She whined.

"It's good to see you too Himari." Fujiko replied with a much softer voice. She had completely forgotten how lively her older sister was. An exaggerated gasp from her sister let her know she spotted the boy. She propped him up on her hip and moved him into the light.

"Who is this little bundle of joy? I knew you wanted kids but this is fast." Himari quickly moved to hold the baby.

"No, me an Touma haven't had one yet." She admitted before spotting the question glance from her sister. "Touma found him abandoned in the woods without a note or anything." She explained, which cause a look of worry to cross Himari's face.

"That's terrible and you have no idea who the little tykes parents are?"

"None and we've searching for a while now. To be honest, I'm worried something has happened to them." Fujiko explained.

"Well that certainly explains the hair and the tail." Himari smiled before handing the baby back. "You must be tired, come in already." She jeered.

Fujiko, eager to get out of the cold, stepped inside. The room was a light with lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Decorative rugs were under each piece of furniture. Two couches and a coffee table, some paintings on the walls, it had been spruced up since she had last been by. A few of her siblings sat on the couches while the rest were in the kitchen with her father, to her right. She let a smile grace her features, it felt good to be home.

Once inside, it didn't take long for people to notice the little bundle she carried with her. She was swamped by eager relatives that wanted to get a good look at the new addition to the family. Having to answer the same questions repeatedly quickly became repetitive. When her father intervened to have a discussion with her, she was grateful. It had been months since she had actually talked to him, even long since they had been face to face.

"So, I wasn't aware that you had given birth to my grandson." He chuckled before leaning in to examine the baby. "I will say that is quite the unusual hair style." He added humorously.

"N-no, Touma-"

"Yes, yes, I already overheard when the others where pestering you." He reached up and patted the young boy's head, which cause them to crack their eyes and yawn. "What's his name?" He asked once he realized he she hadn't said. A troubled look crossed her face, she hadn't ever settled on something to call him. It wasn't a lack of good names but none of them seemed to match his personality.

"I... Uh." She stuttered, her eyes avoiding him as she tried to come up with a name or an excuse, whichever came first. Her eyes managed to focus on the cake that been brought for the celebration. The next monument they were drawn to the cutting board where her cousin was chopping carrots. She looked her dad in the eyes before settling on a name. She cleared her throat somewhat awkwardly before answering him. "Uh, his name is Kakarot."

The finality in her voice did nothing to cover the clear on the spot decision. There was a very clear bemusement in her father's eyes. A cracked smile had stretched across his face, the wrinkles not hiding the youthful gleam in his eyes. He shifted his gaze on to the boy and watched him for a moment. When the child reached out and pinched his nose, he had made a decision.

"What about Goku?" He suggested, which drew a questioning look from her.

"Why Goku?"

"He reminds about the old folklore involving Sun Wukong. He is rather playful and his tail does resemble that of a monkey than a wolf." He stated wisely.

"I don't know dad..." She wasn't so sure about using that one.

"Well you need to call him something."

"Yeah but what if his family-"

"If his family does find him then its fine; however, until that has happened, he is one of us." He lamented, giving her a new view point. Then, for the first time since arriving, the baby did something. It reached out and climbed into her dads arms, willingly. He was a feisty child since the day they had found him and extremely picky too. With him clinging to her father, she contemplated the name he had suggested.

"I suppose Goku is alright..." She muttered while watching the baby giggle from atop his shoulder. She smiled again before talking. "So little Goku, what do you think of your grandpa Gohan?" She cooed to him, which elicited a giggle from young Goku.

"Grandpa Gohan... I kind of like the ring to that." Her father said, drawing a grin out of her.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem dear. After all, what's a parent there for if not to help?"

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

For the new family, years came and went quickly. Touma received a promotion for his excellent work in the company. Fujiko grew quite found of young Goku and had become quite the expert at handling him. It had been over four years since they had found him and no one had come forward to claim the boy. Though Fujiko wouldn't never confess aloud, she was relieved that no one had. Goku had become such an integral part of her and Touma's life. She had put so much work and effort into raising him that she wouldn't just hand him over to anyone.

Goku was adored by his mother and father but his attitude was not. He was born with ungodly stamina and didn't grasp the simplest of mannerisms. Touma could never reign the boy in unless he practically waved food in his face. Fujiko could do so _with difficulty_ but that was an issue. At this point, it was almost like having a pet instead of a child. Thankfully though, the boy was enamored by his grandfather, Gohan. It made it all the more easy when the news came that Fujiko was expecting.

Fujiko couldn't wrestle Goku back in line if she was pregnant. Touma still had business trips he had to accept, so he couldn't force his son to listen either. Grandpa Gohan though, he had a way with the boy unlike anyone else. He could watch after the boy until Fujiko had delivered and was recovered. Since Goku adored the man, he wouldn't notice the difference until he got back and was greeted by the new addition to the family.

Gohan had no problem with the boy having an extended stay. Since he had retired, he was in need of company in his mountain home. With his kids having picked up different professions and scattered to the wind, he had an excess of free time. To occupy himself he had taken to performing various lengthy activities, such as refraining from using a car or spear fishing. When Goku had been dropped off, the boy was anything but fine.

The idea of being left alone by his mother had brought out a fire in the boy. The ordeal had left the boy in a sour and bitter mood. He needed to get his mind off of it and Gohan knew just the way. When he was leaving to perform his daily fishing trip, he took the moment to invite the boy. Initially, Goku wasn't interested in going fishing. When Gohan had mentioned that he would be cooking any fish he caught, the boy's attitude turned around.

Though the boy was a well of energy, even a well could run dry. The walk down the mountain hadn't winded the boy but his attempts to catch fish with his hands did. Gohan had quite the few laughs while watching the boy fall into the river. He pulled the boy from the river before he caught an illness and showed him the proper way to spear fish. Gohan had caught thrice as many fish he would typically catch. Fujiko wasn't a fibber but when she made claims that Goku ate far more than any child his age, werewolf or otherwise, he didn't know what to make of it. Somehow, the boy made his mother seem to be modest on her claims.

After Gohan had gotten over his surprise, he gave his grandson a few toys. They had been left over from when his own children were his age. With the boy distracted, he took to a small court yard behind his home. Stone bricks covered the ground all the way back to the line of trees. It was here he would practice his art, as he had done every day since his retirement.

Though he was little more than a shadow when compared to himself in his hayday, Gohan was still very talented. He was still incredibly strong and maintained magnificent agility. Even so, his physicality had waned but Gohan compensated by being sharper in his form. Perhaps the greatest testimony to his improvement was his ability to use his own master's favorite technique. The great Kamehameha, a blast of pure life energy that was fairly strenuous to use.

He had planned to practice his old skill until sunset. He was mildly interested when Goku had come to watch him practice. He would later find out that the boy had ruined most of the toys by being too rough when playing with them. Noticing his grandson, he chose to put on a spectacle for the boy. A few flamboyant jumps and twists, not really practical in a fight. By the time he had finished, his grandson had a large grin on his face.

"Did you watching me?" He asked while walking up to him.

"Uh huh." Goku replied, amazement on his face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, I know I did when I was little." Gohan chortled.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Absolutely. In fact, I was only a little bit older than you when I began learning it myself." Gohan signed, it felt like a life time ago.

"Can I try?" Goku asked, which caused Gohan to raise his eyebrows. Truly, what were the odds of finding another martial artists within his family?

"Before you even attempted something like that, you need to master the basics my boy." He chuckled.

"Basics?"

"Yes, the basics. Did you think that I was born with these abilities?" Gohan questioned his grandson, only to find a blank stare in response.

He sighed.

"Goku, there are things you need to learn before doing it. Stances, posture and discipline are a few."

"And then can I do it?" Goku asked again, which caused Gohan to sigh while smiling. Maybe Hus grandson was short a few nuts. It didn't make him anything less in his eyes.

"Sure Goku." The boy flashed a grin.

"Can I try now?"

With a laugh, Gohan began the first of many training sessions with his grandson.

The training was grueling, just as it had been when Gohan learned from his master. Long and tedious chores and hours of practicing stances and forms. Gohan was strict when demanding discipline and Goku learned that when he only ate regular portions after throwing a tantrum. Slowly, Goku was taught the fundamentals and learned basic discipline. Gohan did begin to notice something interesting about his grandson.

The more rigorous the training was, the quicker he adapted. While patience was still a work in progress with Goku, Gohan couldn't deny the developing physical prowess. The boy was almost as strong as a grown man and he wasn't even five. He was also fast, with the stamina of an Olympic gymnast and the speed of a highschool track runner. While Gohan could handle all of this, it certainly made the job more difficult. In one particular incident, Goku was being rowdy because he had found where Gohan kept the sweets. In an effort to stop the boy from bouncing off the walls, literally, he grabbed the boy by his tail.

It was then he learned that Goku could be incapacitated by simply squeezing his tail. A fact he made use of when he began training the young boy in combat. He didn't need to exploit the child's weakness, he could have beaten him with one hand, but it was a lesson. Goku may not have understood the reason behind his grandpa's compulsive tail grabbing but he did learn to keep his tail out of his grandfather's reach. After five whole months together, Goku had managed to actually hit Gohan. Gohan was still going easy on him but it signaled to him that it was time for Goku's next level of training.

He waited until the night of the full moon to begin. When Goku joined him for the daily spar, Gohan wasted no time before he set in on him. The moon was partially revealed through the clouds and it granted the old timer a boost to his speed. In the blink of an eye he was behind his grandson. The boy had completely lost track of him and took a step back, bumping into Gohan. Goku twirled around and leapt back from his spot. This time, he watched his grandfather intently, unblinking, only for the man to move once he did.

"Hey, no fair!" Goku pouted, only to jump back when the old man blurred in front of him.

"Of course it is." Gohan allowed himself to slow just enough for Goku to react. He threw a sloppy punch, which Goku barely blocked. The force was ever so strong enough to push the boy off balance. This allowed Gohan to dart forward and shove the palm of his hand into his grandson. The boy collapsed into his rear, his pride more hurt than he was.

"No its not!" He threw his fists to his sides. "How can I hit you if you keep hiding!" He shouted. Gohan paused as he thought about what Goku meant. That moment of thought was followed by a fit of giggles. The laughter slowly died down as Goku rose to his feet.

"Goku, I'm not hiding, I'm just moving too fast for you to see." Gohan tied to explain but Goku wasn't open to such an idea.

"Nu-uh! No one's that fast!" He claimed, only amusing the elderly man before him.

"Is that so?" Gohan issued a challenged and was met by the stubborn look of his grandson. The man waited for his grandson to blink before snatching up as many rocks as his body allowed. By the time Goku could see him again, Gohan was lazily tossing the pebbles at him. The boy jumped and twisted out of the way of the rocks before leaping clear of them entirely. His eyes were much less confident than previously, his stance shaken by his grandfather.

"You know Goku, a werewolf's speed is intrinsically connected to the moon." He spoke with a calm smile.

"In-trick-lee?" Goku said

"Intrinsically, it means our speed belongs to the moon." He pointed up to it, the form barely obscured by a few stray clouds. "The more the light shines upon us, the faster we become." Goku managed to tear his gaze away from the sky to nod. "Tell me Goku, do you know what it means to be a werewolf?" He asked.

"What it means to be a werewolf?" Goku parroted, not entirely focused.

"It means one can transform into a werewolf, into this." With a grunt, Gohan began to morph into his true form. His clothes, surprisingly, expanded to fit the bulkier and taller body he grew into. As expected of such a size, his voice deepened and became more clear. The little old man who stood less than five feet had just become nearly seven feet tall. Now he stood and towered over his grandson who could do nothing more than stare with his mouth agape.

"Goku, while being able to become this is what it means to be werewolf, you must understand. Each werewolf and their families follow ideals that are unique to them. Just as I am different from your mother and she, your father. Just as you shouldn't fear a werewolf, you shouldn't trust them either. Do you understand what I mean Goku?"

"Yeah... Grandpa..." He muttered, his focus was elsewhere. Gohan forced his grandson to face him and even snapped his fingers in front of his face. Still, Goku kept his gaze fixated on the sky.

"Goku?" Gohan kneeled before the boy and allowed the moonlight to shine upon his face. He checked his eyes and noticed, with no small amount of concern, that his pupils had dilated. A finger to the neck revealed his heart was pounding as if the boy had just run a marathon without break. His breathing quickly escalated into him hyper ventilating and soon his began to twitch and spasm. Believing it to be some form of a seizure, Gohan looked over his shoulder for anything that could be the source of his strange behavior but could only see the full moon, now cloudless, sitting alone in the night sky.

He looked back to the boy before jerking away. The small boy had been replaced by a monster that was approaching his own height. Dark brown fur had sprouted all across their body, their face had elongated into a maw with several sharp teeth. The eyes no longer were anything natural, they had entirely been consumed by an evil red glow. Gohan spotted the tattered clothes that hung off of the beast that had grown to be a head talker than him. He quickly came to the conclusion that _this_ was his grandson's true form.

"G-Goku..." He muttered as his grandson seemed to finish his transformation. He stood at a grand twenty-five feet tall and emanated a very oppressive aura. The massive beast that vaguely resembled an ape sucked in a deep breath of air. Then it bellowed a ferocious roar the resounded for miles. Gohan could have sworn the ground shook with it but that was probably just a side effect of his powerful ears being more sensitive.

The beast suddenly turned it's gaze to the werewolf, who suddenly felt very small. With another roar, the beast flashed at Gohan. He leapt into the air to avoid the massive fist that completely collapsed the ground he had been on before. He was still in the air when the beast locked onto him again. Faster than anything its size should be able to manage, the other fist lunged towards the old werewolf.

Before the fist could slam into him, Gohan crossed his arms and channeled his inner strength into them for good measure. He was flung away and into the woods surrounding them. He didn't hit any trees on the way down but the speed he landed with did cause him to trip and tumble. He quickly recovered from rolling head-over-end and planted his feet while digging in with his front claws. He slowly rose to his full height and rubbed his forearms. The blow had hurt but it wasn't truly painful, his forearms would definitely be bruised though. The fist was just so massive that it was easy to be carried by it.

He charged back to where he had been at high speeds. When he arrived, he was greeted by the beast flinging two trees around in its fists. He watched as it smashed the trees around it with no regard for life before chucking the ruined stumps from it's hands. He jumped as the stumps crashed below himself and skidded upon landing. The minute sound was enough to draw the beast's ire.

The monstrous ape suddenly leaped more than one hundred feet into the sky and Gohan's eyes widened. It came crashing down towards him and he regained his composure just soon enough to prevent himself from being smashed. Still, the impact rocked the ground around them and Gohan struggled to maintain his balance. The ape wasted no time and immediately brought his tail down next to the werewolf.

Gohan found himself propelled into the air by the impact. Before he could reorient himself, the ape had turned around and lunged. This time he narrowly avoided the hammer fist that smashed into the ground by skimming the side of it. He landed on the fist a moment later and turned to spot the other hand coming down on him. He immediately turned and began to run up the giants arm. After reaching the bicep, he leaped at its face to slice it across its face. Before he could do it, the memory of his grandson flashed in his mind and he hesitated.

His efforts where met by a sudden blast of energy. Gohan found himself thrown backwards from the ape and sent skidding along the ground. Gohan took even longer to pull himself from the ground because of the shock. That form his grandson was in could use ki attacks, something that required an accomplished martial artist that was in touch with their spirit. When he finally managed to face the boy-turned monster again, he took note of another beam of life energy within its maw. This time, the beast took the time to charge the blast. This left the old werewolf with very limited options. The last attack had actually winded him and this attack would probably have a blast radius as well.

He took a deep breath before slipping the horse stance.

"Ka..." He stuck both of his arms out in front of himself, inverting his hands from one another and exposing their palms to the giant. Tiny specks of ki gathered around the beast's mouth.

"Me..." He withdrew his hands to his sides while continuing the chant. His hands had now shifted to cup the air between them.

"Ha..." Between his hands a small ember of blue light flared to life. Similarly, the ki particles around the ape's mouth condensed into a large orb.

"Me..." The blue light between Gohan's hands suddenly swelled and a white filled the air. Static danced around the ball of ki as it threatened the escape from his hands. The beast its self had already finished and now its attack burst forth from its maw. It soared towards Gohan, bathing the area around then in a white hue.

"Ha!" With a mighty roar, Gohan unleashed his own attack. The mighty Kamehameha erupted from the ball between his hands. It met the monsters attack head on and the ground shook as bolts of ki tore at everything around the collision point. His grandson was strong, maybe even stronger than him. Even so, he wasn't strong enough to overcome the technique he wielded.

With a mighty grunt, he poured more of his energy into the attack. Suddenly, his own beam doubled in size as the attack head began to envelope the other. The point of collision slowly drifted back towards the boy. The boy's own beam head was already being torn to pieces by the intense pressure at the tip of his own attack. The end was at hand, so Gohan let out a gutteral growl unbecoming of someone his age.

With the added effort, Gohan's Kamehameha finally broke through and slammed into the beast's face.

Gohan didn't wait for the smoke to clear. Instead, he rushed at the beast while it reared back in pain and roared. He channeled his ki into his fist for a super charged attack, only for that cursed tail to blindside him. Reacting as quickly as possible, he dug his claws into the tail to prevent from being sent flying away. This only caused the beast to panic as it began flicking its tail back in forth to detach the source of the pain. Its reaction reminded Gohan of his grandsons greatest weakness. Unfortunately, just as the revelation occurred, he was flung loose and into the sky.

Time seemed to slow while he was airborne. He could see the smoke clearing and the burns he had inflicted on its face. He could also see the tail no sticking straight out and stiff as a board. In a moment of pure predation, he understood what he had to do. As he stopped climbing into the air, he reoriented himself.

His body weight carried him and allowed him to accelerate far faster than a human could. He silently focuses his remaining energy into his claws. He twisted himself past the beast's head with the ease of the wind. He quickly slammed into the ground as his ki trailed him. Seconds later the thunderous thud of a massive tail echoed out.

He turned to resume his battle with his out of control grandson only to pause. The beast had grown stiff and stopped making noise. The beast began to shrink before his very eyes. Fur fell to the ground, the face flattened and it shortened. Within seconds his very grounds on laid before him, naked as the day he was born.

It took a moment for to truly register in his mind what had happened.

He looked at his hand, his claws had still been coated in blood of his grandson. The mere thought of the was capable of sending a shiver down his spine. In a fit of instinct, he had gone and severed his grandsons tail. That very same tail had, like his grandson, shrunken back to normal size. He wondered of there was a way for this to have ended differently.

For the first time in a very long while, Gohan felt conflicted with himself.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Two months had come and gone since the full moon incident. Since that day, Gohan had made it a point to never allow Goku out when the moon was full or close to it. While Gohan was sure that the boy's transformation had something to do with his tail, he wouldn't chance another fight with the beast. If it were to ever be reared, the boy could harness power on a scale not seen in ages. Even so, it didn't help to alleviate the earful Fujiko had given him about his missing tail.

Despite the meltdown his parents had over his missing tail, Goku didn't really mind. At first he was pretty upset and even had difficulty walking but he got over it. In truth, losing the tail had gotten ride of a big weakness he had. When his parents found out he had been battling his grandpa, they weren't happy. Now they were constantly checking on him and wouldn't let him do anything fun.

While these things had been irritating, they weren't at the forefront of his mind. That belonged to the babies his parents now had with them all the time. They had called them Yuuto and Keito and said they were his little brothers. They had said it was his reasponsibility to protect them. Goku himself didn't know what to think of the new babies.

On one hand, they were annoying to him. He had to spend a lot of time with them instead of doing fun things. On the other, they did distract mom and dad long enough for him to do some training. He needed to improve if he was going to beat grandpa one day. He didn't know when he would get to visit him again, so he had to be ready.

From that point on, life was pretty mundane for the family of four. Fujiko raised the children with Touma whenever he wasn't called over seas for a meeting. Another child was born less than two years after the twins. They had called them Ichika and they were apparently a girl. As they all got older, they were taught lessons about learning to disguise their monster identities from the public.

For Yuuto and Ichika, these came easy. Keito had some difficulty hiding certain parts like his ears and tails. Goku had the most difficulty as he has discovered once his tail grew back. Try as he may, he couldn't make the little appendage disappear. It became a point of mockery from his siblings. This frequently lead to brawls between them. Typically Goku would wrestle his way to victory as he had actual combat experience.

Unfortunately, his siblings could easily bridge the gap by transforming in the middle of the fight. Goku himself was forbidden from using his transformation because of his dangerous it was. Even if he desired to, he couldn't call upon the form willingly. This, while disheartening to the boh, motivated him to train harder and push himself. Much to his parents dismay, this determination didn't transfer over to academics.

Yes, Son Goku was truly one of a kind - even among the Son family...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

Whenever I forget to describe a character, its usually because I have a subconscious image of them. Fujiko and Touma remind me of Gine and Toma from Dragon Ball Z. Also, I apologize for the horrible grammar in chapter one. I really don't know what happened with all of those mistakes. On an unrelated note, I feel this chapter wasn't as well written as the first.

 **II**

 **"** ** _Troubles Troubled the Troublesome._** **"**

* * *

A decade had passed since Fujiko had birthed twins. Many things had happened since that time but it could be summed up as the Son family growing more powerful. Much to the surprise of their parents, the Sons seemed to have hit the jackpot with talented offspring. The twins, barely even teenagers, had become adept at using their transformations. They could completely hide their features effortlessly for hours.

Their fourth born was their only daughter, Ichika. Despite being the youngest of all and the smallest, she was a prodigy. Under the power of the full moon, she was unequaled in speed. She was easily the most competitive of her siblings. Much like the twins, she could easily hide her true features but couldn't do so for nearly as long as them.

As for Goku, he was a mixed bag of improvements. He is unquestionably stronger than his siblings but their transformations often propelled them ahead of the eldest Son. He had sought the guidance of his grandfather in these matters and unofficially became their student. Under Gohan's tutelage, he had learned several useful tricks. The ability to channel his own ki to become faster was definitely the most useful thing he picked up. A handful of abilities and a moderate power boost weren't the only things he gained from his training.

Gohan had also given him a special outfit to train in. The over clothing was designed to provide a huge range of freedom. This was in stark contrast to the rest of the outfit, which was designed to be cumbersome and heavy. Goku didn't question that or why it was orange and black. If it would help him grow as a fighter, than he wouldn't complain. Under Gohan, Goku had also gained a modicum of experience with staffs. In particular, he had been given weapon called the power pole that could magical extend.

As his siblings approached puberty, their power grew and so did their speed. Goku had increasingly found it more challenging to keep pace with them. The power pole had been a godsend to the young boy, it allowed him to engage his siblings - even at a distance. Though, as they aged, Goku found it increasingly difficult to convince his siblings to spar with him. He didn't blame them, it was just disappointing for him

Thankfully Keito was still willing to practice with him, though not often.

"Ha!" Goku shouted when he propelled himself into the air. He soared over his younger brother, Keito, who was tracking his movements closely. Upon landing, Goku kept his body low to the ground and allowed a kick to sail harmlessly over his back. With practiced movements, Goku dropped lower to the ground and caught himself with his arms. His legs lashed out in an attempt to sweep Keito's legs out from underneath him. Had his brother not been transformed, the tactic would have succeeded.

Keito had enough time to hop out of the way of the kick, which spurred Goku to move faster. He quickly got to his feet and leaped towards his brother. Keito threw his arms up to take the brunt of the attack, which stunned the boy. Goku followed the punch with a high kick, which Keito successfully blocked. Goku tried to recover but he had thrown too much power into the kick and was left open. Arms still stinging, Keito leaned back and raised his leg. Realizing Keito's intention, Goku threw his arms into a guard to absorb some of the impact.

The force flung the eldest Son boy across the yard they were in. In an effort to slow himself, Goku allowed himself to flip and reoriented his legs behind himself and started dragging them. His momentum was slowing but his sibling was already racing forwards to press the advantage. Goku threw up his arms in a cross just before a punch connected. With great effort, Goku dug his boots into the dirt and held his ground.

With a mighty bellow, Goku threw his and Keito's arms apart and slammed his head into Keito's. The werewolf recoiled back and allowed Goku time to regain his balance. The older Son quickly threw a jab to the brother's chest before following it with a jab to his stomach. He took the opportunity to spin on his heel and perform a roundhouse kick to Keito. The kick forced the younger Son to kneel, presenting Goku with the perfect opportunity to perform an axe strike.

The younger brother wasn't a fool and was ready. As Goku swung the boy quickly leaned back, allowing Goku to swing harmlessly passed him. Then, using his superior speed, Keito threw an punch into Goku's mouth. The older boy recoiled, giving Keito enough time to perform a powerful kick. Once again, Goku found himself thrown away from his younger brother.

His feet dug into the dirt and he skidded to a stop. He brought his hands up just in time to block the haymaker from his younger brother. The force was enough to resume Goku's slide across the dirt, forcing him to dig his heels in. With a mighty shout, Goku threw both his and Keito's arms apart. With practiced ease, he slipped under his guard and punched him in his stomach.

Keito curled forward before dropping to his knees. The younger Son clutched his stomach and attempted to recover. As he struggled to his feet, Goku took a few steps back and allowed him a breather. Keito took several wobbly steps forward before rising to his full height. His hand still covered his stomach were the slowly forming bruise was marked by an ache. Neither of the Sons could help the grin spreading across their face.

"You've gotten a lot stronger Keito, I'm surprised you've improved this much." Goku complimented.

"Thanks, you got a lot faster..." Keito commented before stretching his legs out. "... but not as fast as me." He finished before he became a blur at the edge of Goku's vision.

Goku moved on instinct and ducked down, barely avoiding a roundhouse kick. Keito was confident in his speed and he knew his brother was pretty durable. He had put extra power behind the kick, so when it sailed over the oldest Son, he was thrown off balance. As Keito's foot slammed into the ground, Goku rose inside of Keito's guard. In a flash, Goku had thrown a mighty uppercut into the boy's chin. The force was enough to lift both of them off the ground and a meter into the air. This brief flight lasted less than a second as they both crashed into the ground.

Keito landed on his back with a pain filled grunt. The attack had him seeing stars while on the ground. Goku had a the fortune of landing on his feet. The punch was strong but not the strongest he could muster. The revelation that Keito had been reserving his speed had surprised him. The sudden increase meant he had needed to react quicker and that meant he had to sacrifice the power behind the blow.

"Here, that was pretty fun." Goku offered his hand to the brown werewolf below him. They groggily took it and where pulled to their feet.

"Yeah, well it didn't feel so fun." Keito rubbed his jaw and winced, he could already feel the bruise forming.

"Sorry." Goku chuckled before patting his brother's shoulder.

"Man, I grandpa must have worked you like a dog. If his training could do this for you then I should give it a try." Keito mumbled.

"Well, it is pretty intense but I'm sure you could power through it. Besides, grandpa could use the company anyways." Goku chuckled, drawing one from the younger Son.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Keito joined in the laughter before an infamous rumble cut through the noise. Keito eyed his brother who had begun giggling. "You still have that endless pit in you?" He jested, which elicited a nod from him.

"Yeah, I'd say I can actually eat even more than before." The statement made Keito raise and eyebrow.

"You'll probably eat the house at this point. Let's go get you something before you actually attempt it." Keito finished before making his way out of the yard while Goku followed him.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Goku was a natural prodigy at learning martial arts and using it. Ever since he had trained with Gohan, the boy had been obsessed with them. It began as a innocent hobby that developed into a raging passion as he matured. For a long time, Fujiko and Touma were content to let him follow it. It made for a good distraction from the realization he didn't really behave any friends outside of his family. Besides, he was still capable of following along with his tutor and capable of completing the work given to him.

Unfortunately, as Goku's interest in martial arts soared above the clouds, his interest in school work plummeted. Goku would get distracted more easily and day dream in the middle of sessions. Over the years, Goku's work began to slip by tiny increments. By the time the Son parents had noticed, Goku had already set his mind on something. He was determined to become the best martial artist in the world.

This was not good and not what they had wanted for him at all.

Gohan had gone down a similar path in his youth. While he did achieve the notoriety he desired, he wasn't a hermit. He had friends to socialize with and he even wedded a childhood friend of his. When it came time to raise his family, he retired from martial arts. The key difference between Goku's grandfather and him was that Gohan had a life beyond martial arts, Goku didn't.

Goku had never attended a school because he never could fully disguise himself. This meant that while his siblings went to school and made friends, he stayed at home with only his hobby to fill the time. While he was sharpening his abilities, his sister and brothers were socializing. They hadn't realized they had been stunting his social growth. Now though, he was sixteen and close to being an adult. An adult with no life skills or social skills, let alone to the ability to seamlessly blend in with humans.

Try as Touma and Fujiko did, they couldn't figure out a way to fix their mistakes. A tutor may be able to teach life skills but Goku likely wouldn't bother with any of it. Social skills were something that had to be developed through experience. They were stuck and genuinely concerned for the future of their oldest. Fujiko decided to call her dad for advice on the subject. Given his passions aligned with Goku's he might have had valuable insight.

"That is rather unfortunate." Gohan's aged voice came out of the phone. Fujiko ran her hand through her wild black hair and sighed. If he couldn't help her than she was dead in the water. "Well, I think I might be capable of bailing you out on this one." Fujiko felt her eye twitch, the jab wasn't needed but who was she to complain?

"When I was boy, I had discipline issues and was wasting my life." Fujiko was surprised, her dad had been well mannered for all her life. It felt wrong to think of him as anything else. "I was given an option besides go to prison by my father. I could attend a place called Yokai Academy, a place meant to adjust monsters like me into fine people who could blend in with the public. Obviously, I chose to attend Yokai Academy." Gohan paused to take a breath.

"Don't be frightened by my childhood story though. Yokai Academy is actually a very nice place and the staff were patient and understanding. They helped me into the man I was when your mother met me." Gohan sighed as feelings of nostalgia flooded him. "They should be able to help Goku and accommodate him. Getting him enrolled should be no issue either, I have a few friends amongst the faculty." Gohan chuckled and Fujiko found a smile across her face.

"The school is also protected by a spell that hides it from view. I would have to say the only drawback is that the buses only run once a month." The smiled disappeared of Fujiko's face in an instant.

"Once... a month?" She repeated.

"Yes, that's what Is said." Fujiko went to speak but paused mid breath. A month was a long time to be out of contact. Then again, Goku had spend nearly half a year with his grandfather before. That was true but this would be different. Goku would be somewhere for a month on his own, surrounded by strangers. Then again, they had reformed her own father if what he said was accurate.

"If this place is really as good as you say..." Fujiko paused, needing to steel herself for what she was about to say. "... then I see no reason for Goku to not attend!" She had forced herself to yell it, to push aside her natural impulse to cling to her babies.

"A simple yes would have sufficed, no need to make me deaf." Gohan laughed. "I'll start making a few phone calls dear. If my old memory is right than school should officially begin in a month." With that said, the line went dead.

Fujiko was left alone with her thoughts and found herself conflicted. This would be a trying time for her, indeed. She had become so use to Goku being around that it would be strange. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea or not. What would the others think of their big brother being gone for so long? How would Touma react when he hears of this?

She instantly stopped thinking and paused.

She didn't even consider what Touma would think of this. He could be happy that a solution was found for the issue. He might be furious that she made the decision without consulting him in any way. Alternatively, he might be uneasy about it just as she was. There was only one way to find out and she knew where he was.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

The walk to the kitchen was filled with talking between Goku and Keito. Goku had asked the boy a question about his day and he ran with it. He ran with it beyond the horizon and half way across the world. What had started as an answer about his time at school had shifted into a long monologue about the back story of his closest friends and how it all tied together at some obscure point. Goku didn't have the heart tell him he had wandered again.

Two people were in the kitchen when they had arrived, Yuuto and Ichika. Yuuto stood the tallest of the Son children at six feet tall with white hair and pale complexion. He didn't look anything like his family members, a fact no one seemed to question. Then there was the youngest sibling, Ichika, who stood at a mere four feet and seven inches. Her skin was the darkest amongst her siblings with hair the color of coal. Both of them were getting some sort of snack.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Goku asked, his voice ever cheerful.

"Fine." Yuuto replied without looking up.

"Same as always." Ichika said from her spot in front of the fridge.

"Good to hear, me and Keito just a really fun fight." Goku laughed before patting Keito on his shoulder.

"Spar." Yuuto said to them, which caused a look of confusion to appear on the oldest face. "The two of you had no I'll intent for each other. It was merely an exercise of your skill. This means it should be called a spar or a sparring session." This lead to Goku blinking in surprise while Keito rolled his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Goku said.

"You knew what he meant." Keito accused before turning to Goku. "Can you get me an energy drink?"

Goku complied and walked to the fridge where Ichika was standing. When he got to the refrigerator, he allowed his eyes to wander over its contents. Meats, fruits, juices and more lined its insides. In his search for the canned drink Keito had requested, he took note of several tasty foods. Goku felt his mouth salivate at what they would taste like. Before he could become distracted, a silver can was held in front of his face

"Here, this is what he's looking for." Ichika told him.

"Thanks Ichika." Goku smiled before turning back to his brothers. What he found was the two wrestling with each other. Yuuto had Keito in a headlock while the other teenager was bucking wildly. The had taken to spiting insults at one another as if it were venom. The fact that neither of them had transformed hadn't escaped Goku.

"Are they sparing?" Goku asked openly, an invitation for his baby sister to snark at.

"Yeah big bro, I think they are." The tone of her voice could be compared to that of an airhead. It was strange and completely different from her typical mischievous implications. Goku gave her a strange look but said nothing. "You should probably join them, give them a few pointers. It would certainly make for a better fight the next time you sparred."

"Hmm, Yuuto's grapple is pretty sloppy... and Keito isn't even trying to break free. I suppose you have a point Ichika, they do need help." Goku brought his fist into his other hand and failed to notice Ichika's smile. He quickly made his way over to the two werewolves. He didn't waste any time and began to immediately began to shout pointers. Neither of the two actually listened to the oldest Son child.

Keito's elbow found home in Yuuto's sternum, momentarily paralyzing him. Another followed it and Yuuto quickly let go of his brother. The white haired boy clutched his chest and let out of a hiss of pain. A third one brought him to his knees before Keito spun around. The brown haired Son quickly lashed out with his leg. The kick threw the taller boy onto his rear while he cradled the bruise on his chest. Keito stood over his brother with a triumphant smile.

"You've been slacking off Yuuto. It's all those books you've been reading, you never practice anymore." A scowl formed on the the white haired Son.

"That's because I'm actually focusing on school." He threw his leg out to sweep Keito but missed. The brown haired teenager had leaped clear of the attack.

"Maybe you should go train with grandpa like Goku." Keito jeered at him.

"As if, I'm not about to throw my life way. I'm on the brink of becoming a valedictorian and the last thing I need is for it to slip through my fingers because you knuckle draggers put me in a body cast." In a flash, Yuuto had propelled himself upward and kicked Keito in the face. Keito fell into the counter, allowing Yuuto enough time to spring to his feet. Keito shot a glare towards Yuuto, the white haired Son ignored it. Yuuto turned away from his siblings and mumbled under his breath before exiting the room.

Goku watched the door Yuuto had exited through before glancing back to his other brother. Keito grumbled as he pushed off of the counter and rubbed his cheek. That seemed anything but friendly fighting to him. Before anything could be said, Ichika quickly exited the kitchen without saying anything. The two of them were alone, Keito nursing a sore cheek and Goku pondering what to say.

Things didn't use to be that way, between all of them. At one point, they were all very close to each other. For some reason, they all just began drifting apart. Maybe it was because they were becoming older and had their own interests and hobbies. None could say anything with certainty besides there was something amiss among the sibling's relationship. Goku often tried to take the initiative in repairing it but, often, it was just mistaken for misguided goodwill or simple foolishness.

"Well, at least no one was injured." Goku mumbled, which drew an annoyed glance from Keito. Goku noticed and went to inquire what the issue was; however, he was interrupted when one of the compound staff members entered the room. Their black suite, tie and black glasses immediately told the two it was security personnel. It took the briefest of moments before he recognized them and his stern expression softened.

"Hello Goku." He said before briefly acknowledging the younger Son. "Keito." He nodded to the boy before focusing on the oldest child. "Your parents are looking for you Goku, they intend to speak to you." He informed him.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." Goku told to guard before turning back to his brother. The guard's soft expression slipped by a tiny amount.

"Goku, it seems to be rather important. Maybe you should head there immediately." He elaborated to the boy, who seemed to finally catch the hint.

"Oh, okay then." Goku looked over his shoulder to his younger brother before smiling. "I guess we'll talk later, eh Keito?" A small nod was the only response Keito returned.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

The security guard had brought Goku to one of the guest rooms in the compound. The room was large and the large windows made the room feel more spacious than it was. Bookcases lined the walls with an expensive rug covering the expensive wooden floors. In the center of the room stood two ornate couches with a polished table between them. From the windows, one could make out the entirety of the compound below.

Goku had never been in this room before, purely because it belonged on the upper levels of the compound. While Goku and his siblings were free to explore the compound, they were never allowed on the upper levels. They were usually reserved for their father his work. To be so high up, he had no doubt he was in the upper floors. While he had a sense of wonder, it also made him uncomfortable due to the underlying feeling that he wasn't supposed to be up there. Whatever his parents wanted, it must have been important.

"Goku." The voice of his mother, Fujiko, snapped Goku out of his trance. She had been waiting there patiently for him to notice her; however, it would seem he was still the air head of their family. She was sitting on one of the couches with a resting on the table. She gestured for her son to sit on the opposing couch and Goku quickly found a seat. The serious atmosphere stifled any questions that may had been lingering on his tongue.

"Goku... " She began before pausing with her face covered in hesitation. "... do you ever get bored of being here?" She softly asked, an expression of concern and and guilt worn on her face. Goku blinked owlishly in response to her strange question. Why would he be bored of being at home with his brothers, sister and mother?

"I can't say that I am..." Goku answered with a soft voice, as if he was trying to guess the correct response. Fujiko was experienced with her children and quickly rephrased her question.

"Really? You never want to just leave or go exploring beyond the compound walls?" Her tone was laced with disbelief and it seemed to work as Goku's cautious expression turned thoughtful.

"Well, I have wanted to go out and see some things every once and a while..." He admitted before quickly adding to his answer. "... but those moments only come around once in a while anyways." He watched her curiously, taking note of her tired appearance. She sighed, which peaked his curiosity, before addressing him.

"Goku... I... your father and I have been talking and..." She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves in the process. "... your grand father also thinks it's a great idea..." She hesitated again, having trouble actually coming to terms with the decision they made. Goku was her first, maybe not by blood but she viewed him all the same as her other children. "We think it would be best if you were to go to a formal academy." She finally spoke.

"A formal academy?" Goku repeated, he was unfamiliar with the phrase academy.

"Yes, an academy." She sighed. "Goku, we've been talking a lot about you and we're worried." Goku's face became mired in a puzzled expression. "Worried that we may have stunted you by keeping you trapped here for your whole life." His puzzled expression quickly morphed into one of concern. How could he be trapped at home when it was just that, home? "You've been cooped up here and haven't had the opportunity to spread your wings."

"I... don't understand." Goku said.

"I know, which is why we're doing this. You need some social interaction, to go out and meet people - real people." She said, a regretful tone present in every syllable. "You'll be going to Yokai Academy, a place for young monsters like yourself. It'll help you learn how to better control your abilities and you'll get to meet new people your age. Your grand father said to think of it like an adventure." She added.

"Really? Grandpa really said that?" Goku was surprised but he trusted his grandpa more than anyone. If the man truly meant that, then Goku had no reason to doubt it.

"Yes..." She replied.

"Okay... so..." Goku didn't know what to think next but he was already ready.

"You're taking this remarkably well..." Fujiko was genuinely surprised as Goku's complacency with the whole situation. Perhaps they had misjudged how mature he really was.

"Well, I trust grandpa's word and I don't think you'd do anything mean to me." Goku explained to his mother. "To be honest, it sounds pretty fun." The last bit made Fujiko smile, if only by the tiniest amounts. Forever the optimist, Goku always had a remarkable way of making her smile.

"Well... that's good..." She paused before recollecting herself, a tear threatening to escape her eye. "Your father and I have already discussed this. You'll be leaving in a week's time." Goku nodded. "We'll have your things packed but you should go pick out some things you want to bring with you, just in-case."

"In-case for what?" Goku asked. Fujiko stared at him, wondering if she should really tell him. It might cause him to resist it but he had been taking everything so smoothly. No, she needed to be honest with him about it.

"Goku... once you go there, you'll only be able to see us again once a month." Fujiko explained to her son, who's look a shock made her wince.

"Only once a month... Geeze, when you put it that way..." He mumbled before adopting a thoughtful look. Fujiko internally panicked when she heard that, it was the worst possible outcome. Well, maybe not the worst but still not a preferred one. What could she possibly say to convince him after-"... it sounds like you're overthinking this."

"... What?" Fujiko blinked.

"Yeah, afterall, it's only a month. It's not like a year or something..." Goku replied, smile spread on his face the whole time. He said it as if a month with no contact was perfectly normal. It was relieving but, simultaneously, concerning to Fujiko. Then it clicked in her mind, her pregnancy with Yuuto and Keito. That had been much longer than a month, why was she becoming so worked up over nothing...

"Oh... yeah... that's right..." A blush creeped across her cheeks as she composed herself.

"So... do I need to go pack or..."

"No, no... The staff will handle it... just go and spend the rest of the week with your siblings..." With a nod, Goku stood up and exited the room. This left Fujiko alone in the room with nothing but her own thoughts. She had been dreading the conversation but now it had passed, painlessly too. It was quit relieving but now there was something else to dread. Getting everything prepared for Goku's departure, an event that would likely change the dynamics of the Son family forever.

She just hoped the made the right decision...

 **Afternote:**

I just want to address the claims that I copied this story, I did not. This one was created solely from my own creativity and has not (intentionally) mimicked any other story. I challenge any of these reviewers to actually provide evidence of these other works I copied.


End file.
